This invention relates to eyeglasses accessories, and more particularly to apparatus for holding tissues and eyeglasses during cleaning that is operable with one hand.
As people age, eyeglasses become more important in their lives. The development of cataracts may make it especially important that the glasses be scrupulously clean because light scattering is very bothersome. At the same time in life that clean eyeglasses become more important, the ability to clean them may become more difficult. The hands may become disabled by tremor, arthritis or stroke so that holding the frame with one hand and washing and wiping the lenses with the other becomes difficult or impossible. The short term memory also deteriorates so that it is more difficult to find the glasses, the cleaning solution and the tissues. If the person has no companion to help, this simple daily chore can become a burden.